El Protector Malfoy One Shot Hot
by Monzy Rozen
Summary: Mientras el reinado de Voldemort acecha al mundo magico existen personas como Draco Malfoy que te tenderan la mano... esperemos que no te arrepientas...


Eran tiempos de oscuridad, las almas nobles se encontraban completamente apagadas.

El señor Tenebroso tenia el control total del mundo magico y los muggles eran sus esclavos.  
Era increible la manera en la que en tan poco tiempo, los mortifagos y su amo habian destruido la vida de tantas familias y como les habian robado las ganas de luchar.

Incluso habian logrado acorbardar a las personas mas arrojadas.  
Una chica corria freneticamente tratando de evitar su agonia. Las piernas se veian moverse con fuerza entre sus sucios harapos.

- Corre maldita mujerzuela, que aun asi serviras como diversion a nuestro cuartel.  
- Se nos escapa Crabbe!  
- Eso nunca ?iPetrificus Totalus!/i - grito el desagradable tipo

LA chica fue alcanzada por el hechizo y cayo como una estatua a un costado de la pared. Su cabelllo castaño le cubria el rostro y la posicion en la que cayo la dejaba muy indefensa ante aquellas bestias.

- Desnudala - chillo un hombrecillo calvo

- Esta bien chicos pero esta muy andrajosa... y sucia

- Aun asi, hay que ver si vale la pena o la matamos aqui mismo

El tipo se acerco a la casta? y con un par de tirones le arranco la sucia ropa.

- Vaya vaya... - Mira lo que esta mugrosa tenia escondido - dijo un tipo gordo acariciandose el estomago

La pobre chica que no pasaba de los 22 años estaba inmovil pero dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado, con cadras prominente y senos grandes, ademas de un breve cintura, que era cada vez mas peque? debido a su mala alimentacion.

El lider de aquellos desagradables hombres se acerco a la chica y le acaricio las piernas y jugueteo con sus pechos un rato. Apreto su cuello y le quito el cabello de la cara.

- mira nada mas... si eres tu... la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

Vincent al reconocerla sonrio malicioso y se levanto para desabrochar su pantalon y abusar de Hermione.

- Como voy a gozar esto...

- No haras nada imbecil - exclamo altivo un joven.  
- Malfoy... es Granger la recuerdas? Esa asquerosa...

Draco miro rapidamente a Hermione y asintio.

- Dejame hacerlo Draco, la deseo... mirala... se que me necesita - dijo el chico y varios rieron

- Quiza si, pero Crabbe, meterte con una impura es lo suficientemente asqueroso como para que ademas lo hagas con una tan sucia - dijo riendo el rubio.  
- Pero... -

Nada! Creo que vi a un par de chicas tras esos arbustos, vayan por ellas y yo me llevare a Granger al Castillo para que sirva a nuestros aliados como merecen.

Draco aparecio una manta y cubrio a Hermionela tomo fuerte del brazo y se desaparecio del lugar.

Se aparecieron en una majestuos habitacion y el cuerpo inerte de la casta? cayo cerca de los pies de su captor. Quien de inmediato se arrodillo ante ella.

- iFinite incantatem - exclamo el chico apuntandola con su varita.  
- Malfoy, dejame ir maldito - Hermione estas bien

- Como si te importara, se a que me trajiste, se a donde llevan a las mujeres. Las convierten en esclavas sexuales de todos los de tu calña? pero no a mi... entendiste primero muerta.  
-ñaBa?te y quiero que se rapido...

Hermione no queria obedecerlo pero hacia mucho que no tenia esas comodidades y se apresuro a bañarse, cuando salio vio un lindo camison dorado en la cama de Draco y al chico sentado en una butaca de espaldas a ella con una deliciosa comida en la peque? mesa que tenia.

- Vistete y come que no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
- Yo no.  
- maldita sea HAZLO!

La chica lo hizo y al terminar de comer se sento en una sillon que Draco le señalo

- Vas a entregarme a esos tipos Malfoy?

- Si tan siquiera me dieras una varita me defenderia, pero son tan cobardes que solo pueden con seres indefensos.  
- Si lo se...

DRaco se levanto y miro a Hermione.

- No temas Hermione aqui estoy para protegerte, como siempre lo he anhelado... - le susurro el chico al oido.

la tomo del brazo y la levanto. Puso mas manos de Hermione sobre su pecho y a chica noto el delicioso aroma del rubio. No podia negarlo era un hombre muy guapo. Sm pensarolo siquiera sus manos recorrian el pecho del chico y las manos de Draco acariciaban su cintura y bajaban cada vez mas.

- No... - exclamo la casta?- que tu eres el primero en acostarte con las mujeres y despues las ofreces?  
-A veces - acepto el chico - pero esto lo he so?do desde que te vi, desde que tenia 11 años y me enamore de la chica mas pretenciosa de todo el tren.

Hermione lo miraba sorpendida asi que Draco a provecho la distraccion de la chica y la tomo por la cintura para besarla.

Fue un beso largo y ardiente. Las manos de Hermione recorrian el cuerpo de Draco con loco deseo, y el chico ya le habia arrancado los botones del camison dejando ver sus senos blancos y firmes. LE arranco varios suspiros a la chica al jugueter con ellos, mordia sus pechos con delicadeza pero haciendola sentir un calor que le recorria el cuerpo.

Hacia casi un año que Hermione no era poseida por un hombre, con Ron lo hizo varias veces pero desde que desaparecio no se habia entregado a nadie mas. Y el rubio sabia bien como complacer a una mujer.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos rodaban por la cama del rubio, no sabian desde cuando estaban ahi solo se amaban con fuerza cada minuto . Hermione era experta en ciertas artes amatoria y hacia gemir a Draco al estar sobre el. Hacia movimientos intensos, queria borrar cada caricia de otra mujer en el cuerpo del chico. queria que solo la deseara a ella, que solo ella viviera en su recuerdo.

Draco no podia mas, tenia que hacer algo o esa chica terminaria por secarlo por completo asi que se levanto de golpe y tomo a Hermione por la cadera y la penetro con fiereza. Hermione solo veia su reflejo en el enorme espejo del chico se ruborizo un pco ante la escena pero se excitaba mas al ver su pechos moverse a cada embestida de Draco y su sexy trasero estrellarse en el cuerpo del chico. Miro la cara del rubio estremecerse de placer y gui?rle un ojo en el reflejo invertido que el espejo le regalaba. De pronto Hermione sintio que las piernas le fallaban, eso nunca lo habia sentido con Ronald, era una senscion de que el vientre le explotaria de placer.

- Detente Draco -

Porque Hermiione- dijo con voz ronca pero sin dejar de moverse+

- Yo... ahh! no... quiero! - gemia la chica

- Yo creo que si lo quieres- dijo el chico y se movia con mas fiereza

- Ahhh

Hermione sintio una peque? convulsion de musculos y sabia que eso era el climax cuando no pudo dejar de gemir mientras Draco al ver lo grado su cometido decidio tbn terminar dentro de ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba.

Lo hicieron un par de veces mas y cuando Draco termino se levanto y se acomodo una bata.

- A donde vas Draco? - pregunto Hermione - Ven conmigo..

Hermione se vistio y o sigui hasta un cuarto poco iluminado.

- Que hacemos aqui - dijo la chica y volteo a verlo y al instante abrio los ojos como platos.  
- iAVADA KEDAVRA!

LA chica cayo muerta en ese momento y Draco salio del cuarto tranquilamente mientras de un rincon de la recamara se escucho una enomre serpiente arrastrarse hacia el cuerpo... la cena estaba lista.

Paso casi una semana desde que matara a Hermione y cada vez que recordaba el encuentro que tuvieron se le erizaba la piel.

- Eras una digna contrincante Granger... - penso el chico y camino hasta unos tipos que traian a rastras a una chica pelirroja.

- mire Se?r Malfoy , es la noviecita de Potter

- dejenla, yo la llevare a que El Señor Tenebroso decida lo que hara con ella

La tomo del brazo. Ginny estaba lista ya, los lacayos de Voldemort le habian puesto un traje de cuero muy sensual y la habian perfumado deliciosamente.

- dejame maldito!  
-Tranquila Ginevra - Ustedes mataron a Harry y yo los matare!! - gritaba descontrolada -

No te lastimaran.  
- Si como no - dijo la chica perdiiendo la altaneria de hace un momento y reflejando temor en la voz

- No temas Ginny aqui estoy para protegerte, como siempre lo he anhelado... - dijo el chico entrando con ella a una majestuosa recamara con un gran espejo...

- Espera Ginny, come algo - dijo sonriendole dulcemente

- S-si, gracias...

El rubio camino hacia el cuadro de un tipo de barba larga y profundos ojos negros y susurro:

- Busquen a Loveggod... las gemelas Patil, no han muerto aun, tambien encarguense y dile a Crabbe que se merece una esclava por un mes pr el regalo de hoy... por cierto lleven a Nagini al salon en mmm... 5 horas, la cena ya se esta preparando.

Draco dio la vuelta riendo por lo que haria esa noche, se asomo y vio a Ginny sonreirle desde la butaca...

"Gane Potter" - penso maliciosamente el rubio, entro a la recamara y cerro la puerta...


End file.
